We Got Ourselves a Mechanic, Some Rats, and Where's That Deck Hand?
“How many credits?” Riley asked, her eyebrow raised. “2,000, per crate. That’s the going rate to Persephone, yeah?” The blonde woman asked. Her accent was thick, but Riley couldn’t place it. So far the day wasn’t going especially in her favor. Sure, she managed to get three passengers, (a newlywed couple setting off to find work along with the bride’s mother in tow - good luck with that), a fistful of credits ‘finders fee’ from that new deckhand, but they were yet to find anyone useful. A few sods poked around asking about jobs, but when they heard that they wouldn’t be paid upfront, they high tailed it out of there and all but laughed. “Four crates. No questions asked. You deliver for me unopened, undamaged.” The crates were each loaded onto a pallet and were decent sized, but still allowed for plenty of room in the cargo bay. Plus with Persephone being a gateway port the captain couldn’t complain much about it. The newlyweds could likely find work; it was all around gold. “Paid outright.” Riley insisted. “Half.” The blonde countered. “And half when delivered safely.” “No deal. Payment in fu….” “Now, Riley, let’s not be inhospitable.” The captain interrupted, walking down the ramp. “Half seems only fair, we’ll get the other half when the job’s done.” Of course it seemed fair to the Captain; the blonde was extremely well put together. “Sir, need I remind you how many times we’ve been burned on the ‘half when delivered' deal?” “Need I remind you who is Captain of this ship?” Riley again bit her tongue, but let it go. “No, Sir, you needn’t.” She groused as she started to lug the crates up the ramp of the ship. “Hey, didn’t you say we hired a deckhand? Shouldn’t they be… on deck?” “Aye Sir. I’ll check on that.” “Captain Keller.” He said, tipping his hat, “but you can call me Colt.” His attention had turned to his new ‘associate.’ who he’d cajoled into having a drink. He offered her a ride on the four wheel drive rover parked just outside the Lunar Veil’s bay. The first saloon he drove to looked like it was home to a hell of a ruckus, but that would just give him some extra time to charm it up and hopefully drum up some more business and do some healthy advertising. By the time Riley had the gear stowed, Jacy was still nowhere to be found. With the captain out carousing, it’d just make her job easier anyway. A scurrying sound pricked her ears. “Rats?” She said outloud. “How in hades would we get ruttin’ rats?” They hadn’t hauled any food stuff lately so rats would be an odd find. She grabbed the small flashlight from the webbing of her belt and removed one of the ‘hidden’ panels from the wall. The panel itself wasn’t hidden, it was the corridor behind it that made it unique. She shined the light both ways, but saw nothing. Still grumbling, she replaced the panel, dusted off her hands and muttered as she returned to her post. She had just begun to forge some paperwork for the crates on the off chance they were boarded when up walks some scruffy looking vagabond most likely looking for a handout. "Excuse me, is this the Lunar Veil? I heard you may be in need of an Engineer." “We are. Why, you know of one? Finder’s fee is only 20 credits and that’s only if she or he vouches that you sent them our way.” After assuring her that he was in fact an engineer, she eyed him skeptically. “Looks like you were in a hell of a dust up. Hope you were at least on the winning side. If you’re in some sort of trouble, we ain’t looking for any. If there’s something or someone you’re rabbiting from, there’s no room for that neither on this ship.” “Riley!” The captain called from across the bay. The rover wasn’t exactly built for speed, but what speed it had, Keller was using. The tires of the rover slid sideways as he came to a stop. “They upped the price on those crates, you can account for 3 a piece. I have another deal in the works, but we may have to rabbit if it goes sideways, because it could mean big trouble. Who’s this?” He asked, jerking a thumb towards Devron, noticing him there for the first time since he drove up. “Engineer, Sir, but I haven’t vetted his credentials or had the chance to...” “Can you fix stuff?” The Captain asked. “I can fix anything.” Devron boasted. “Great. You're hired. I got a compressor core down in the engine room could stand fixing in case we need to make a hasty exist. Appreciate you getting to work on that sooner rather than later. Thorne will fill you in on any details or answer any questions you got. And Thorne, get that deckhand to crate the rover, and tell ‘em to make sure the galley is stocked.” The Captain disappeared into the ship, likely to his quarters. “That was Captain Keller; this is his ship. Riley Thorne; I fly it. I hope you are who and what you say you are. Welcome aboard the Lunar Veil.”